Birthday Surprise
by TheDusty321
Summary: When Nessie wishes to know what happened on her mother's 18th birthday, she gets transported there. Can she convince Bella and Edward that she's their daughter?
1. Wish

**My first Twilight fanfiction. I don't own anything from it. Stephenie Meyer does. This fanfiction is more to see Nessie interacting with the human Bella than to actually change the future.**

* * *

August 29, 2007

It was a cold day in Denali, Alaska. Despite it being August, there was plenty of snow on the ground. Not that the Cullens had any problems with that. They had moved here a week ago because people were getting suspicious about Carlisle not aging. What they told Charlie, however, was that Bella was going to start college there and that Carlisle had gotten an offer from the hospital there. Still on a "need-to-know" basis with them and glad that his daughter was going to college, he accepted it and didn't inquire as to the real reason. He also didn't bother asking about Jake coming with them, knowing enough about the guy as it is.

It was because of Renesmee, of course. Leah and Seth didn't want to leave their mother behind, even though she and Charlie have been getting on rather well, so Jake left Leah in charge until he came back. As it was Alpha's orders, they had no choice but to go with it. Leah didn't mind, however. Loyal as Seth was, her brother wasn't necessarily mature enough to make the right decisions. The same went for Quil and Embry. Of course, on the other hand, this meant dealing with Sam more. However, Leah had already made amends with him and Emily at this point, so it wasn't really all that bad.

But, in any case, it was late August, which meant that both Bella and Renesmee's birthdays were coming soon. As you would expect, Bella was not very enthusiastic about it. Minus her aversion to gifts, the last two birthdays didn't have good memories attached to them. Nessie, as Jacob and everybody else called Renesmee, however was excited. This was technically her 1st birthday, even though she actually looks more like a two year-old. Alice was rubbing her hands together, planning Nessie's party, as her birthday was first. She didn't bother planning Bella's because Bella and Nessie's birthdays were only two days apart.

* * *

"Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice cried.

Bella groaned. Jacob chuckled.

"C'mon, Bells, it's not going to be that bad," he said.

"I hate to say it, Love, but I agree with him," Edward said.

Bella sighed.

"That's easy for you two to say. My birthday hasn't had a good track record for the past two years."

"Why aren't you happy that your birthday's coming up, Momma? I know that last year was very scary, but I doubt all birthdays are like that," Nessie piped up.

"They aren't, Nessie. Your mother just doesn't like people giving her gifts and spending money on her," Edward explained.

Nessie looked down and considered this. She looked back up to respond.

"I understand, but… There's… something else, isn't there?" she asked.

The mood in the room went down with that question. You didn't need to be Jasper to see that.

"Sorry I asked," Nessie said looking down.

"No, it's okay, Nessie. I'd just rather not talk about it," Bella replied.

Edward and Jacob looked at Bella sadly. They knew what she was thinking of, even with her shield up.

"Wanna go shopping, Alice?" Rosalie asked, changing the subject. "We can take Jasper with us. Get him away from _this,_ " she suggested, gesturing with her hand to signify the room.

Alice nodded.

"Of course, Rose. Let's go, Jazz," she said grabbing Jasper's hand.

He didn't argue because he _did_ want to get away from the emotion in the room. The three left and took the Porsche. Carlisle went to his study. Emmett went out to hunt, even though it was really to give Bella and Edward space. Esme went off to the kitchen to fix Jacob some lunch, which he appreciated. Speaking of Jacob, he grabbed Nessie and took her with him to the kitchen. Poor Nessie still looked at her parents in sadness as Jacob took her away. Bella sighed.

"You know we're going to have to tell her the whole story one day, Love. She's already picked up that something's wrong," Edward said.

"I know. I just can't help but think it's too soon. She's barely a year old," Bella replied.

"I've heard Renesmee's thoughts, Bella. Our daughter is very smart. She won't like what she hears, but she'll understand," Edward replied back.

Bella sighed again. Stubborn as she was, she had to admit that Edward was right.

* * *

Later, whilst Jacob was sleeping, Nessie stared up at the ceiling. She had a hard time sleeping with what her mother had said earlier about her birthday.

' _Hasn't had a good track record for the past two years?' What could have happened two years ago that was so bad?_ Nessie thought to herself.

She got up and looked out the window. The night sky was clear tonight, so Nessie could see the stars. She was admiring said stars when a light shot across the sky. She gasped.

 _A shooting star! What should I wish for?_ she thought.

She knew immediately what she wanted though.

 _I wish I could know what happened two years ago,_ she wished.

Edward had heard it all, but thought nothing of it. Nessie would learn the truth one day. He had already decided on that. What he didn't expect, however, was what happened next. After Nessie climbed back into bed and fell asleep, her body glowed, and then vanished, like she was being teleported.


	2. Forks

September 13, 2005

Esme was out raking leaves in the front yard. Today was Bella's 18th birthday. Esme turned to look back at the house. It had already been decorated for the party Alice had been planning, all decked-out in Japanese lanterns with big bowls of pink roses lining the stairs. Bella had already expressed her dislike for her birthday and gifts for the past week. Alice, being Alice, would not listen and insisted on the party. Esme wanted to try to rein Alice in, but she knew that there was no stopping her raven-haired daughter. Esme shook her head. There was nothing she could do, so she decided to stop worrying about it.

She continued to rake until she saw something that made her drop her rake and rush over to it. It was a little girl with bronze curls and pale skin.

 _Now, how did the poor dear get there?_ Esme thought.

She picked up the girl and took her inside. She then laid the girl down on the sofa and then sat next to her. Once her worry went away now that the girl was out of the cold, Esme then noticed strange things about the girl. For one, she not only smelled like a human, but also like a vampire, the combination of which caused the girl to smell good, but not enough to be considered food. Another thing Esme noticed was a fluttering sound. At first, she was confused as to what it was. But, after deciding to inspect the girl more closely, she gasped as she realized that the odd sound was coming from the girl. She also found that the girl seemed to have a temperature. What confused Esme is that, despite this, the girl slept peacefully.

 _I should Carlisle look at her,_ she thought. _She's certainly a strange one._

The phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She went over and the caller ID said it was Alice.

 _Why would she be calling? Could she have had a vision about the girl?_ Esme thought.

She went into the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Esme, are you all right?" asked a voice.

It was Edward.

"Yes, I am. Why are you on Alice's phone, Edward? And, what is the problem?" Esme asked.

"To answer your first question, Alice is frantic over here, which leads to the problem. For some strange reason, Alice can't see anything," Edward explained.

"She can't see into the future? Are you sure?" Esme asked.

"Absolutely." Edward replied.

Esme turned to the doorway leading to the living room.

"I wonder," she pondered.

"What is it, Esme?" Edward asked.

"It's nothing major, Edward. I just found a strange little girl while out raking this afternoon. I was just thinking about having Carlisle examine her when you called," Esme explained.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Esme? It could be an immortal child," Edward said.

"She couldn't be, Edward. She's warmer than any human I've met and she doesn't smell like a vampire. Besides, she was asleep when I found her. We both know very well that vampires don't sleep," Esme clarified.

"Hmmm. I'll have to trust you for now, Esme. Be careful, all the same. We'll see you later," Edward said.

"I will, Edward. Don't worry. Bye," Esme said.

"Bye," Edward echoed before hanging up.

Esme did the same and went back to the living room. She found that, unbeknownst to her, the girl had woken up and was now looking around in confusion.

"Oh, dear, you're awake," she said to the girl.

The girl turned and smiled when she saw her. But, then she surprised Esme by saying, "Hi, Grandma. What are we doing in Forks?"

It threw Esme for a loop.

 _Grandma? I have no grandchildren,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry, dear. You seem to have confused with someone else," she said.

The girl tilted her head.

"I'm not wrong. You're my Grandma Esme. Don't you remember me?" she asked.

Esme shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Renesmee, your granddaughter," the girl explained.

 _That's an interesting name. Sadly, I don't know of any grandchildren with that name,_ Esme thought.

She was about to answer Renesmee's question when the girl in question held up her hand.

"Wait a minute. This may sound like a strange question, but what's the date?" Renesmee asked.

Esme was surprised by the question, but answered anyway.

"It's the 13th of September in the year 2005. Why do you ask?" she asked back.

Renesmee gasped. Only then did she notice the pink decorations, the presents, the glass bowls, and of course, the cake. She then started jumping up and down.

"My wish came true! My wish came true!" She shouted out happily.

Despite not knowing the story, Esme had to smile. Now though, she was curious.

"And, what wish would that have been?" she asked.

Renesmee stopped jumping and took a quick breath before answering.

"I wished to know what had happened on my mommy's 18th birthday. It's today, you know," she said.

Esme would've started pondering about what Renesmee had said if a light bulb hadn't went off at that moment. She gasped. Things were starting to add up. Renesmee had called her 'Grandma'. Her skin was pale, her hair was a familiar bronze color, and, now Esme looked at the girl, her eyes were a particular shade of brown. She had come from the future to learn about her mother's 18th birthday, WHICH WAS TODAY. The question that now came to Esme's mind was, 'How in the world was this possible?'

Renesmee tilted her head again.

"Grandma? What's wrong?" she asked.

Esme calmed enough to ask, "Renesmee. Be honest with me. Who are your parents?"

Renesmee's eyes widened.

"You've figured it out. All right, I'll tell you. My parents are Edward and Bella Cullen," she said.

 _So Edward and Bella get married and have a child,_ Esme thought.

But, there was still one problem.

"But, wait, Renesmee," she started.

"Call me, Nessie, Grandma. Everyone does," Renesmee interrupted.

"Oh. Well then, Nessie, care to tell me how you're Edward and Bella's child? Vampires can't have children," Esme asked.

"Male vampires can have children with human females. Sadly, the mother almost always dies in childbirth," Nessie explained, the last sentence bringing a frown to her face.

Esme gasped and fell to her knees with her head in her hands.

"Oh my God. Poor Bella," she whimpered.

"Oh, but Mommy's not dead. Daddy managed to change her in time," Nessie clarified, frantically trying to reassure her grandmother.

Esme gasped and then hugged Nessie.

"Thank God," she sighed in relief.

She felt Nessie's temperature again and had to ask.

"Are you feeling okay, Nessie?" Esme asked feeling Nessie's forehead.

Nessie smiled.

"I'm fine, Grandma. Don't worry. I'm always this warm," she said.

"Really?" Esme asked.

"Yeah," Nessie confirmed.

Esme couldn't hold it off any longer.

"Please don't be offended, Nessie, but what are you exactly?" she asked.

"I'm not offended, Grandma. Anyway, I'm half-human, half-vampire. A 'dhampir', if you will. Though, I like 'hybrid' better," Nessie explained.

Esme gasped. She didn't think such a thing existed. But, then again, Carlisle has mentioned some legends involving such creatures in the past.

"Are there others like you?" she asked curiously.

"Only a handful of them, I think," Nessie said, "The only ones I know of are Nahuel and his half-sisters in South America."

 _That's where all the legends originate from,_ Esme thought.

Nessie raised her hand.

"I can show you what he looks like if you want," she said.

"Show me?" Esme asked. "How?"

"You'll see. Now, get down so I can reach, please," Nessie asked politely.

Esme complied and knelt down in front of Nessie. Nessie placed her hand on Esme's face. Esme gasped as she started seeing images of a darker-toned young man, who looked no older than 17 or 18 and yet seemed much older. The images stopped as Nessie withdrew her hand.

"What on Earth was that?" Esme asked.

"That," Nessie explained, "was my power. I can show people my thoughts and memories. The person you saw was Nahuel. He was at least 150 when I met him."

"150?" Esme asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Nessie said, "That's one of the things about us hybrids. We reach full maturity at about age 7 and stopping aging then."

"If that's true, then how old are you, Nessie?" Esme asked.

"Only 11 months, believe it or not," Nessie said.

Esme's eyes widened.

"You age that quickly?" she asked.

"Yes," Nessie said simply.

Before Esme could ask any more questions, she heard a car coming towards the house.

 _I wonder who that could be,_ Esme thought, _It can't be Edward, Alice, and Bella already._

Her answer came with a voice.

"Hey, Rose, you smell that?" the voice asked.

"Yes," answered another, "It smells… weird."

Then, the door opened to reveal Emmett and Rosalie, no doubt home for Bella's birthday party. Esme was about to greet them, but Nessie got to them first.

"Uncle Emmett!" she cried as she ran to him and hugged his waist.

This, of course, caught Emmett and Rosalie by surprise.

"Mom? Who's this girl?" Rosalie asked.


	3. Meeting the Family

**Without further adieu, here's another chapter of _Birthday Surprise_.**

* * *

Esme smiled.

"This is Renesmee," she said.

"Ummm," Emmett said, "does she have any nicknames? Because that's kind of a mouthful."

"'Course I do, Uncle Emmett. It's Nessie," Nessie explained.

"You see? That's much better," Emmett said.

He then caught what Nessie had called him.

"By the way, Nessie, why do you keep calling me your uncle? I'm pretty sure any nieces I'd have would be older than you," he wondered.

"She is your niece, Emmett," Esme said, "and yours, too, Rosalie."

"She's my niece, too?" Rosalie asked in confusion.

"Yes, dear," Esme said.

"But, how?" Rosalie asked, "As Emmett said before, Nessie here is too young to be his niece. It's the same with me, same with Alice, and same with Jasper. And Edward and Bella are only children," she trailed off before gasping.

Esme nodded. Rosalie was shocked.

"But, how?" she asked again, "Vampires can't have children."

" _We_ can't have children, Rosalie," Esme explained, "But that doesn't mean Edward can't have a child with Bella."

"When could they have had her?" Rosalie asked, "She's too old. Bella and Edward haven't even known each other for a year."

Esme smiled.

"That's true. But, who said Nessie was born in this era?" she asked.

Then, her smile went down.

"You know, come to think of it, Nessie, you never actually told me when you were born," she noted.

"September 11th of next year, a month after Mommy and Daddy got married," Nessie explained.

"Hmmm," Esme pondered.

 _If she really ages quickly, she probably developed quickly too,_ she thought.

"Wait," Emmett spoke, "You're from the _future_!?"

Nessie smiled.

"Yup," she said simply.

"Awesome!" Emmett cried out.

Still holding Nessie, he spun her around. This caused her peculiar scent to be sent around the room.

"It's you," Rosalie said as she sniffed the air, "You're the odd thing we smelled."

"That's right, Rosalie," Esme confirmed, "I smelled it too."

"If you don't mind my asking, what is she?" Rosalie asked.

"Half-human, half-vampire," Esme explained, "A hybrid of sorts. Nessie is one special little girl."

"I see. That explains the smell," Rosalie said.

"Indeed," Esme replied.

"You okay, Nessie?" Emmett asked.

Esme and Rosalie looked to see him putting his hand on Nessie's forehead. Esme and Nessie giggled at this.

"I'm fine, Uncle Emmett. Really," Nessie said.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Hold her for a minute, Rose," Emmett said.

Nessie was passed into Rosalie's arms and Rosalie immediately noticed how warm Nessie's body was.

"Oh," was all she said.

Esme giggled again.

"It surprised me too," she said, "It's one of the things that make Nessie special. I'd explain, but I'd rather wait until everyone gets here so I don't have to repeat myself."

Rosalie and Emmett nodded and decided to wait. All three sat on the couch, with Nessie in Rosalie's lap. Rosalie started playing with Nessie's hair.

"You know, I still don't get it," she said.

"Get what, Rose?" Emmett asked.

"I thought Bella wanted to be a vampire more than anything else, children included. And, yet, here Nessie sits," Rosalie answered.

"I was kind of an accident. Mommy and Daddy weren't expecting to have me," Nessie explained.

"That's what I figured," Esme said, "No doubt Edward and Bella were still under the impression that vampires couldn't have children, period."

"That's because we can't," interrupted a voice.

The three and a half vampires turned to see Carlisle walking in with Jasper not far behind him.

"Oh," Esme said as she got up to greet her husband, "You're back. How was your hunting trip?"

"It went well. Jasper should be fine when Bella gets here," Carlisle said.

"Why wouldn't he be, Grandpa?" Nessie asked.

Carlisle looked at her, startled.

"Who's this, Esme?" he asked.

"This," she said, "is Renesmee Cullen. She's our granddaughter."

Carlisle looked at Renesmee again, this time with fear. Esme frowned at this. Of course, he would come to that conclusion.

"She's not an immortal child, Carlisle. She's only half-vampire," Esme clarified.

"What?" Carlisle asked in shock.

"Those legends you told me about are true, Carlisle. Hybrids do exist," Esme replied.

"Then, how come I've never seen any?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, according to Nessie, there aren't that many of them. There's at least one living in South America right now," Esme explained.

"Wait. You mean Nessie's not the only one?" Rosalie asked.

"Um… Sorry to interrupt, but who is 'Nessie'?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, that's Renesmee's nickname," Esme explained, "As for your question, Rose, yes, there are others. Nessie can show you with her gift if you want."

"Gift?" Carlisle asked, intrigued.

"Oh yes. She can show people her thoughts and memories," Esme explained.

"That makes sense, I guess," Rosalie said.

"Why do you say that, Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Apparently, a year from now, Edward finally gives in and knocks up Bella, causing this little monster to be born," Emmett said with a chuckle in his usual blunt manner.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

If she could blush, she would have at that moment. Carlisle and Jasper, meanwhile, were shocked. Carlisle recovered first because he just grew even more fascinated with Renesmee.

"You know, now that I look at her, I can see the resemblance. But, wait, if the legends are true, then poor Nessie is without her mother," Carlisle concluded as he looked down sadly.

Rosalie gasped.

"Oh my God. It's okay, Nessie. I'm here," Rosalie said, prepared to comfort Nessie, hugging her tightly.

Esme smiled.

"While it is nice to see that you care for Nessie already, Rose, she doesn't need comforting because she isn't motherless," Esme said.

"What?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"Nessie can show you what I mean, can't you dear? Oh, but show me too please," Esme asked.

"Okay, Grandma," Nessie said.

She then lifted her hand to Rosalie's cheek. Rosalie gasped as she was hit with an image of a woman she recognized as Bella. Only Bella was a newborn vampire. The image abruptly vanished as Jasper yanked Nessie out of Rosalie's arms, dangling the half-vampire child by the collar of her shirt.

"Whoa! Chill, Jasper! I'm sure Nessie wasn't doing anything to hurt Rose!" Emmett yelled.

"He's right, Jasper! It's okay! I'm fine!" Rosalie agreed.

Jasper sighed.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I have trouble trusting people I don't know and when I saw Rose freeze like that, I panicked," he said in apology.

"It's all right, Major, ah understand," Nessie said in a Southern accent.

This actually made Jasper laugh.

"Well, you're something, little lady!" Jasper said.

Carlisle chuckled.

"This little girl is going to have us wrapped around her little finger, if she hasn't already," he said.

"Um, Uncle Jazzy, could you please put me down now?" Nessie asked.

"Oh, yes, of course, Nessie," Jasper replied as he put her down.

"Now, why don't you show Bella to the rest of us, sweetie?" Esme suggested.

Nessie did just that. All were in awe of Bella's beauty as a vampire. Jasper seemed bothered though.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" Esme asked.

"It's just that the amount of self-control Bella has for a newborn is kind of scary," Jasper explained.

"I see your point, Jasper. It is rather unusual. Though, we know that Bella doesn't like the smell of blood. Perhaps her remarkable self-control has something to do with that. I don't really know, though," Carlisle said.

"You know what?" Esme asked. "If Bella is this controlled as a newborn, then maybe Edward will stop fighting against her change."

"He'll probably still argue, though," Carlisle sighed, "Don't forget, he still thinks himself a soulless monster, even though the proof that he isn't is right next to him a good portion of the day."

"That's true," Esme said sadly.

Nessie looked down in sadness. Esme noticed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Esme asked.

"What Grandpa said reminded of when I was still in Mommy's womb," Nessie explained.

Everyone was surprised.

"You mean you can remember that far back?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Grandpa," Nessie said.

"Amazing," Carlisle muttered.

He shook his head.

"Anyway, what did I say that reminded you of that time?" he asked.

"That Daddy thinks himself a soulless monster," Nessie explained, "He couldn't hear my thoughts at the time, so he didn't think that I was a creature capable of love, since I was killing Mommy from the inside out. He hated himself for putting Mommy through the painful pregnancy. He even wanted me aborted, if only to save Mommy's life," she continued, shedding a tear or two at this point.

Needless to say, this shocked everyone.

"What?!" Rosalie shouted in disbelief.

Esme was speechless. However, she went to Nessie and wiped her tears away and then hugged her.

"It's all right, dear," Esme said, "Don't cry. He loves you now, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. But it still hurts that he ever thought me a monster. I didn't even mean to hurt Mommy. It just happened," Nessie said.

"Shhh, it's okay. We understand," Esme said soothingly.

Jasper helped calm Nessie down with his gift. Esme picked her up and sat down on the couch with Nessie on her lap.

"I apologize, Nessie, but I must ask. What kind of damage did you do to your mother?" Carlisle asked.

Nessie sighed.

"I broke some of her ribs, broke her spine, bruised her body, even drank some of her blood, both inside and outside the womb," she explained.

Everyone cringed upon hearing this. Nessie then put a hand to her throat.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" Esme asked.

"Thinking about Mommy's blood made me thirsty," Nessie explained.

"You truly are part-vampire," Carlisle said, "You'd better hunt if you want to be around Bella."

"Have you ever hunted before, Nessie?" Esme asked.

"Yes, Grandma," Nessie answered, "I know what to do."

"I'll go with her and make sure she doesn't get lost," Jasper said.

"All right, then. You two be off, now," Carlisle said.

With that, Nessie and Jasper ran out the door and into the woods. Rosalie and Emmett got up.

"We better freshen up for the party," Rosalie said.

She and Emmett went upstairs to do just that. Esme turned to Carlisle and sighed.

"I hope Nessie will be enough to convince Edward that he's not a monster," she said to him.

"One can only hope, my dear," Carlisle sighed.


	4. Edward and Bella Meet Nessie

**Here's another chapter of _Birthday Surprise_. Alice's vision near the end of the chapter is taken from P. A. Lassiter's _Midnight Sun, Part II_. She's written the entire saga and a lot of other stuff, all from Edward's perspective. I urge you to check it out at her blog, _Twilight: The Missing Pieces_. With that said, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

School had just ended and Edward, Alice, and Bella made their way to the Volvo and Chevy. Alice was still unnerved by her blindness. Edward had about all he could stand from the little pixie. He really wished Jasper were there with them, so that Alice could calm down. Esme had assured him that her odd visitor was not a threat, as far as she was concerned anyway. Edward was worried about bringing Bella to the house, not that she had listened to his misgivings.

"Are you sure you want to go with us, Bella?" Edward asked for the second time that day.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, I am, Edward," she said, "If I went home now, I'd just sit there worrying about you all facing whatever this is that's rendering Alice blind."

Edward snorted.

"How many times do I have to say it, Love? We can take care of ourselves," he said.

"That may be true, Edward, but I'd still feel better if I was with you," Bella said.

Edward sighed.

"All right, Love. I'll have to call Charlie though," he said.

He pulled out his phone and did just that.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice answered.

"Hello, Chief Swan. It's Edward," Edward replied.

"Edward Cullen? What can I do for you?" Charlie asked.

"Is it okay if Bella comes over to my house? Alice has been planning a surprise party there for her," Edward explained, knowing that Charlie couldn't deny Alice anything.

Charlie sighed.

"All right, Edward. Make sure she's home safe," he said.

"I will, sir, don't worry," Edward said, "Goodbye."

"Bye," Charlie said before hanging up.

Edward did the same and put the phone away.

"Let's just hope Esme's right about our mysterious visitor not being a threat. I don't want a repeat of James," Edward said, spitting the name out.

Bella and Alice involuntarily shuddered at the name. Alice took the Volvo and Edward took the truck with Bella in the passenger seat. Without another word, they drove out of the parking lot and onto the road. They took longer than usual, of course, because Bella's truck could only go so fast.

"What's that noise?" Edward heard a voice ask as they reached the house.

"Why, that's Bella's truck, Nessie," another voice, one that Edward recognized as Esme's, answered, "Have you never seen it before?"

Before Edward could ponder who this 'Nessie' was, he heard Rosalie shout, "Yes! The old monster finally dies!"

This didn't help matters much, as it made Edward more confused.

 _So that was Momma's famous truck,_ he heard someone think.

Edward groaned and rubbed his temple. The number of mysteries was growing by the second and he wasn't getting anytime to think.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Bella asked him.

Edward shook his head.

"Come on, Bella. Hopefully, we'll get some answers inside," he said.

He got out of the truck, Alice waiting anxiously by the front door. Edward wasted no time and got Bella, not wanting to further agitate the pixie. After the two joined Alice at the door, Edward proceeded to go first with Bella behind him and Alice behind her. They immediately saw the family gathered around the couch. It didn't take them long to spot the newcomer, though Alice and Bella were surprised to see that it was a little girl.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett said, breaking the silence, "We were just talking about you not that long ago."

"Emmett, hush," Esme scolded.

She cleared her throat, not that she really needed to.

"Edward, Bella, Alice. This is Renesmee Carlie," she said.

Alice was over almost immediately.

"Wait. Is she..?" she asked Esme.

"No, Alice. She's not an immortal child. Goodness, how many times am I going to have to say that today?" Esme asked.

"An immortal child?" Bella asked.

"A child that's been turned into a vampire, Love," Edward explained.

"I take it they're a big deal." Bella said.

"Very much so, Bella," Carlisle said, "As you know, we stop aging when we are turned. Any sort of development stops as well, so imagine a child that remains such in mind and body. This is why immortal children are a problem, because, frozen in that stage of development, they have no capacity for self-control or remaining inconspicuous. This also makes them uncontrollable, so the Volturi pretty much forbids them."

The girl, Renesmee, shuddered at the word 'Volturi'.

"'Volturi'?" Bella asked.

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius, Love," Edward said, "They and the members of their guard enforce the laws of our kind. One of these laws is that one must never create immortal children. The punishment is destruction of the child, its creator, and anyone else connected to it."

Everyone then heard Renesmee whimpering with her hands to her ears. Esme knelt in front of her.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" she asked, trying to soothe the little girl.

"The Volturi. They scare me, Grandma," the girl said.

"We'll make sure they never hurt you, sweetie," Esme said.

Suddenly, she gasped.

"Unless… You've already met them," she said.

This made everyone gasp. Even Edward and Alice gasped.

"I can guess why the Volturi would come for us. The real question is 'How did they know about Nessie?'" Carlisle noted.

"Hold on a minute, Carlisle," Bella interrupted.

"Yes, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who nicknames a little girl after the Loch Ness Monster? I'd hate to have parents like that," Bella said.

Nessie giggled despite herself.

 _If only she knew_ , she thought.

Edward heard this and was confused. Esme knew why Nessie giggled and decided to help Edward along.

"Look at Renesmee, Edward. Whom does she look like?" she asked.

Edward did as Esme said and he was shocked. Renesmee's hair was the same color as his own and he even recognized his own facial features. Combine those things with eyes that were the same color as his Bella's were and Edward's heart would have stopped if it hadn't already been dead. Speaking of Bella, she saw the same things and was also shocked. Both stood with mouths hanging open and wide eyes. Alice, who was as shocked as they were, recovered first and squealed, proceeding to jump up and down.

"I have a niece! I have a niece! I have a niece!" she exclaimed.

"Impossible," Edward muttered.

Though, Renesmee calling Esme 'Grandma' and Bella 'Momma' certainly made sense now. Alice stopped jumping and went over to drag Edward and Bella to Nessie. Only Bella moved. Bella soon found herself sitting next to Nessie. The little girl then scooted onto Bella's lap.

"Momma," she said as she turned and hugged Bella.

That one word made Bella's heart melt and she hugged her supposed daughter back. Carlisle was a little wary, considering that Nessie has tasted Bella's blood before and may not be able to resist its call to her. Edward, catching these thoughts, snapped out of his shocked stupor and walked over, prepped to snatch Nessie off of Bella if necessary.

"It's okay, Daddy. You told me not to bite Grandpa Charlie, so I won't bite Momma, no matter how good she smells," Nessie said, breaking the hug and turning to him.

Before Edward started to melt at hearing the word 'Daddy', he turned to Carlisle.

"How did this happen? Vampires cannot have children," he asked.

"We've been over that already, Edward," Esme chimed in, "Nessie is half-human, half-vampire. She was conceived and carried by Bella while she was still human. And before you ask, Nessie is from the future."

"The future?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Born two days ago a year from now if I remember correctly," Esme said.

"Hmm," Edward pondered.

He then sat next to Bella and Nessie.

"Nessie?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Daddy?" Nessie asked.

Edward shook his head.

"You know what? Let's get back to the issue of the Volturi's visit before I ask my questions," Edward suggested.

Nessie shivered.

"Shhhh," Bella hushed, "It's all right, Renesmee."

"I promise. We'll get through this as quickly as we can and then we won't talk about them again. Can you be brave for us, Nessie?" Edward asked.

"I'll try, Daddy," Nessie said.

"You know, Nessie," Esme said, "If you don't feel like talking, you can just show them, or speak to your father through your thoughts, or maybe even both at once."

"Show us?" Bella asked.

"Apparently, that's Nessie's gift," Carlisle explained, "She can send you her thoughts and memories through physical contact."

"Ah," was all Bella said.

"Wait. You think that would work with Bella?" Edward asked.

"I didn't think of that," Carlisle said.

"It'll work," Nessie said, "I can get through Momma's shield just fine."

"Her what?!" Edward asked in shock.

"A shield?" Carlisle asked, "Maybe that's why you can't read her thoughts, Edward."

"Maybe," Edward muttered, "Anyway, let's have it, Nessie."

Nessie sighed.

"Okay," she said before she put her hands on both of her parents' cheeks.

They both saw her out in the snow with a vampire and what seemed to be a giant wolf.

"Is that me?" Bella asked upon seeing the vampire.

"Yes," Nessie answered.

"It can't be," Edward said as he saw the wolf.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"There's a wolf, like Ephraim's pack way back when," Edward explained.

"What? But how?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," Edward said.

They then saw Nessie jump up to catch a snowflake and show it to the vampire Bella and the wolf.

"Pretty," Bella said.

They then saw another vampire observing from a nearby cliff before taking off, Bella spotting her.

"Wait. Was that Irina?" Edward asked.

"Irina?" Esme asked, "Isn't she with Laurent?"

Edward and Bella then see Alice trying to find Irina with her visions only to see the Volturi coming for them in a month. The vision went on to show the Cullens gathering witnesses; with Alice and Jasper seemingly abandoning them.

"Now why would they leave us?" Bella asked sadly.

"You'll see," Nessie said.

"Who's leaving?" Esme asked.

"Alice and Jasper," Edward said, "Nessie said we'll see why soon."

The two mentioned vampires were taken aback by this.

Edward and Bella then saw the Cullens lined up in a snow-covered clearing with their witnesses. Edward realized that this was the clearing that he and the family played baseball in and where they met James' coven. Then Edward and Bella saw a long black line approaching. They knew that this must be the Volturi. Edward was surprised, however, that everybody came, even the wives. The Volturi had even brought their own witnesses with them. They then saw more wolves coming out of the trees behind the Cullens. Edward was shocked. Not just by the number of them, but also by the fact that the wolves seemed to be their allies, not their enemies. The vision proceeded to show Irina with the Volturi, confirming Edward's fears. She had betrayed them and told the Volturi that Nessie was an immortal child that the Cullens had created. The reason why is still a mystery, though. Edward and Bella then watched the confrontation unfold, with Irina being destroyed for bearing false witness and in an attempt to rile Tanya and Kate into a fight, along with every reason the Volturi have to punish the Cullens being shot down, one such rebuke involving Alice and Jasper returning with a hybrid like Nessie in tow, his name being Nahuel. The two also watched Jane and Alec being thwarted by Bella's shield, with her having trained to project it outward. They then watched the Volturi leave, humiliated.

"The witnesses soon left and we lived happily since," Nessie said as she finished.

Edward and Bella then clutched Nessie to the surprise of everyone present.

"Thank you for sharing that with us," Edward said.

"Show them what you showed us, sweetie," Bella said.

Esme smiled at Nessie already bonding with her parents. She hoped the fact that he could create such a wonderful girl would put an end to his self-loathing. One could hope anyway. Nessie soon showed the rest what she showed Edward and Bella.

"Oh my goodness. What a terrifying experience," Esme said, grabbing Nessie.

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Aw man. That would've been some fight," Emmett moaned.

"Emmett!" Esme yelled.

"Sorry, Mom," Emmett said.

"Hmmm," Jasper hummed.

"What is it, Jazzy?" Alice asked.

"Nessie, tell me. Does the name Jenks ring a bell?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Momma got me and Jake IDs and stuff from him," Nessie answered.

"Of course, it would be Bella. Edward can't read her mind after all," Alice said.

"And neither would Aro. His ability is like mine, except that he can read every thought you've ever had. However, he needs to touch you in order to do that," Edward said.

"Wait," Bella interrupted, "Did you say Jake a few seconds ago? As in Jacob Black?"

"Um… Yeah, that would be him," Nessie said.

"You mean the boy that told you about us, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh. Ephraim's descendent broke the treaty? Isn't that ironic?" Carlisle chuckled.

"In his defense, he didn't believe any of it," Bella pointed out.

"Let's not worry about him for right now," Edward said, "I still have questions for Nessie."

"What is it, Daddy?" Nessie asked, "Oh, but if that makes you uncomfortable, I can call you Edward instead."

"No, Nessie, 'Daddy' is fine. I mean, it feels like you're already a part of this family," Edward said.

"Okay then, Daddy. What do you want to know about?" Nessie asked.

"It's more like _who_ ," Edward clarified, "When you showed us the Denalis, someone was missing. Tell me, have you heard of a vampire named Laurent?"

"I think someone said he was killed by the wolves. I don't know why, though," Nessie answered.

"I think I know why," Alice said.

"Why, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I think it's because he wanted to kill Bella," Alice said.

"What?!" Esme cried, "Why would he do that?!"

"I don't know," Alice said, "Maybe I'll have to ask him when he comes here."

"What do you mean, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Before Edward took Bella to the meadow, I had a vague vision of a figure approaching her there before the vision blacked out," Alice explained, "At the time, neither Edward nor I knew what it meant. But, what Nessie said got me thinking. I've never seen wolves in my visions before. It's probably because I can't. It's the same with Nessie, though, which is weird because I can see humans just fine and vampires perfectly and she's essentially both."

"Maybe that's the problem, Alice," Bella suggested, "You might not be able to see them because you've never been a wolf or a hybrid. That's just me, though."

"It's possible," Edward said, "But, if the figure is Laurent, then where am I?"

"I can answer that," said a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see a startlingly familiar figure walk in the door.

* * *

 **Who is this mysterious person? You'll find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
